This invention relates generally to the field of slide projectors. More specifically, it relates to slide handling apparatus finding particular utility in the slide projector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,934. That projector overcomes many prior art problems by presenting slides to projection apparatus in a horizontal plane. Horizontal orientation provides a convenient means for effecting previewing of a slide before actual projection. The complexity of the requisite apparatus is materially reduced and great increases in reliability manifest themselves. However, the development of novel slide transport apparatus of use the horizontal presentation approach encompasses a slide transport system that simply, economically and with a high degree of reliability presents a continuous supply of slides in a horizontal plane to operative stations of a slide projector.
The ability to tolerate bowed and warped slides has been a problem with those types of projectors since the drive plate which carries the slide from one operative station to the next has been found to jam if the edge of the slide juts above it. Many problems with slide shape result from excess humidity, poor storage, sloppy manufacturing, rough handling and general wear and tear. Recognizing that no two slides will have the same configuration particularly in cross-section, the present invention seeks to provide a technique which would effectively accomodate bowed slides even though the bowing was either upward or downward. There is no way of anticipating how the slides will be stacked before they are individually fed by the projector drive plate. Consequently, one slide may be bowed upwardly and the next downwardly. The mechanism herein solves the foregoing problem.